dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Summon
See also: Characteristic, Summons equipment. A (or Invocation) is a creature you create. It will fight for you (or otherwise aid you in some manner), but you cannot directly control its actions. Although Osamodas are summoning specialists, Sadidas and Enutrofs are secondary summoners, all classes except for Iop, Cra, Masqueraider, and Feca have access to at least one summon spell as a class spell, and all characters can obtain the summoning of a Class Dopple spell at level 200, also three special summon spells (Summoning of Chaferfu, Summoning of Arachnee and Cawwot (spell)) can be obtained by completing certain tasks. Monsters summoned by players (not other monsters) have their HP and basic characteristics increased by 1% per level of the caster, over the base value for that stat. For example, a level 5 Gobball, which has 70 base HP, would actually have 105 HP for a level 50 Osamodas and 140 HP for a level 100 Osamodas. Some spells have higher effects on summoned creatures (your own, an ally's, or an enemy's), such as Concentration and Unsummoning. By default, a character can only have one summon active. Using Summons equipment increases the number of allowed active summons. Upon reaching level 200, a character receives the spell to summon a Class Dopple. Summoning Spells ; Ecaflip * Summoning Claw (Level 42) ; Eniripsa * Friendship Word (Level 54) ; Enutrof * Living Bag (Level 6) * Living Shovel (Level 90) * Living Chest (Level 100) ; Osamodas * Black Tofu (Level 1) * Gobball (Level 9) * Podgy Tofu (Level 17) * Black Gobball (Level 31) * Black Wyrmling (Level 36) * Red Wyrmling (Level 80) ; Pandawa * Drunkenness (Level 1 - Special class Spell) * Spirit Bond (Level 100) ; Rogue * Boombot (Level 1 - Special class Spell) ; Sacrier * Flying Sword (Level 80) ; Sadida * The Tree of Life (Level 1 - Special class Spell) * The Block (Level 1) * The Madoll (Level 9) * The Sacrificial Doll (Level 21) * Tree (Level 42) * The Inflatable (Level 54) * The Ultra-Powerful (Level 100) ; Sram * Double (Level 13) ; Xelor * Xelor's Dial (Level 13) * Synchro (Level 60) ; Invocation spells (any class) * Summoning of Arachnee * Summoning of Chaferfu ; Common spells (any class) * Cawwot Note: Tree and Cawwot are special cases. They create static "creatures" which can be affected by summon-related spells, but they don't count towards the total number of summoned creatures you can have on the field at once, nor do they show up on the turn list. Additionally, since such static objects don't take a turn, they won't be affected by glyphs or poisons, or any other effect with a duration. Summon-Related Spells Note that these will have a higher effect or only effect summons, even if the name doesn't seem to make sense. For example, a Sadida's Dolly Sacrifice will work on all summons and not only dolls. ; Enutrof * Unsummoning (Level 90) 'Iop ' * Concentration (Level 21) ; Osamodas * Animal Link ( Level 3) * Call to Order (Level 13) * Dragon's Breath (Level 42) * Takeoff (Level 48) * Natural Defence (Level 60) * Sacrificial Fire (Level 70) * High-Energy Shot (Level 90) * Symbiosa (Level 100) ; Sadida * Dolly Sacrifice (Level 42) Category:Game information